


Friendly Competition

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Hopper decides to surprise you with a special present on your birthday.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Larry Kline, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you a labor of love in collaboration with @thirstyforhop on tumblr; definitely go and check them out! It is very...er, graphic, to say the least.

“Oh boy, we gotta get you home.”

“No you don’t,” you told Hopper in response as you attempted to walk away from him, instead walking right into a bush. 

Hopper picked you up and swung you over his shoulder. You were so intoxicated that you didn’t even notice. You also didn’t notice all of the others at the station’s summer barbecue party snickering and cheering in your direction. 

“Oh shut up, will ya?” Hopper replied. “She’s just tipsy, and I’m getting her home before she makes it worse.”

“I didn’t even drink anything!” you yelled, which only came out in a jumble of words. “Just a few shots of vodka, couple a’ beers, maybe some tequila…”

As Hopper carried you, he rubbed his temples with his free hand. “And this is why I don’t bring you to parties.” 

You had no recollection of the ride home. You thought you maybe slept it off, but upon waking up, you remembered a repressed memory of yours that you never wanted to forget. Hopper _had_ to know. 

“Hey-hey… hey, Jim?” you stuttered as he carried you inside. “I gotta tell you a secret…”

He smiled goofily, laughing at your drunkenness. “Okay, baby, what’s up?”

“Shhh…” You placed a finger over his lips (or attempted to; it ended up on his forehead). “You can’t tell _anyone_. You gotta pinky promise.”

He grabbed your hand and moved it away from his face, intertwining the both of your pinky fingers, “I won’t tell a soul.”

You fell out of his grip and fell back onto the couch, looking up at him through squinted eyes, “Mayor Kline was my calculus teacher…”

“Okay, and…?”

You paused for a second and just laughed, remembering the time you two had together, “He was a good teacher, but I didn’t _get_ math.”

“Yeah?”

You bit your lip and giggled uncontrollably, reaching for Hopper as he sat on the couch next to you. 

“Is that it? Your secret is having Larry Kline as your calculus teacher?”

You shook your head, “I knew I wasn’t gonna pass the exam, Jim. I _had_ to do it.” 

“Did you?”

You nodded. 

“What did you do?”

You laughed again, lifting one of your arms in the air for no reason other than intoxication, “I slept with him to get an A on the final.”

Hopper just looked at you, the humorous expression on his face suddenly transforming to mild anger, “Oh yeah? You slept with Mayor Kline?”

“Well, not _technically_. I didn’t _sleep_ anywhere,” you answered with a laugh, not caring what he thought. “I came to his classroom, and he came in me.”

He didn’t say anything. But drunk you didn’t know when to stop. 

“Oh my god, dude. He pinned me to a wall and fucked me _so_ good. I came like, forty seven times! The principal almost found us, but we hid in a closet and kept going. It felt so scandalous! And I got an A!”

“Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Hopper asked you, realizing that you could very well be making shit up. 

“ _No_ clue,” you whispered. “But don’t tell my boyfriend!”

“Who’s your boyfriend?”

“Jim Hopper, silly! Everyone knows that!” 

Suddenly, you felt everything you’d consumed coming back up your throat. 

“I’m gonna vomit. Could you excuse me?”

As you stumbled your way to the bathroom, Hopper helped you get there and held your hair back, even though he was pissed. He had no way of being able to tell whether or not you were telling the truth or you were just drunk, and the only way to find out was to go to the primary source. 

-

Hopper held onto the holster around his waist like a security blanket as he entered City Hall, approaching Candace at her secretary’s station. He nodded his head, tipping his hat as he approached.

“Kline in?” he questioned, eyes shifting around nervously.

“Yes, but he’s a little backed up right now,” she muttered, looking down at the planner on top of her desk. “He has a few minutes until his next meeting, though, if you want-”

Before she could even finish, he began to walk towards Larry’s office, not bothering to knock as he barged into the room.

“Jim!” Larry exclaimed, eyes tinged with slight confusion at his sudden appearance. Hopper usually made appointments or called ahead when he needed to speak with him, but…today was not business-as-usual.

Hopper closed the door, locking it behind him before sitting down in front of Larry’s desk, crossing his legs impatiently as he looked at him, “So, it’s come to my attention that you and my girl have a…well, a sort of past.”

Larry gulped audibly, becoming visibly uncomfortable in his chair as he straightened his tie, “I’m not sure that I know what you mean.”

“You and my girlfriend,” Hopper began, leaning back. “Fucking in a janitor’s closet during her senior year of high school…so she could get an A in your fucking math class. Ringing any bells?”

The mayor chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from Hopper’s eyes, “Jim, come on.”

“Look, I’m not here to argue with you,” Hopper stated plainly, crossing his arms smugly. “Even though I think you’re a sick fuck for screwing a high school student in exchange for a better grade.”

“She was eighteen,” he defended himself, now meeting Hopper’s eyes. “It was all consensual, I can assure you.”

“Irregardless,” Hopper waved him off. “Look, she got a little… _excited_ when she was talking about your, er, encounter. Granted, she was drunk off of her ass, but she still… _felt_ something.”

“What are you doing here, Jim?” Larry asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

“(Y/N)’s birthday is this weekend,” Jim began, leaning forward on his elbows. “I have an idea. I’m not exactly excited about it, but…I think that she will more than appreciate the effort.”

“What were you thinking?” he asked, suddenly curious, even though he knew where the conversation was headed.

“We are going to fuck the shit out of her,” he stated, competition evident in his glare. “And then we will see who gives her the best fuck.”

-

For another year in a row, Jim had to work on your birthday. Your boss had been nice, for once, and had given you the day off. But now, you had nothing to do, and it was terrible. After all, Jim had promised you birthday sex, but he always worked late on weekends. That’s when the teenagers went wild, and it was up to the big scary police chief to put a stop to it. 

So you spent the day doing what anyone alone on their birthday would do; eating cake on the couch in sweatpants, drinking a bottle of wine, and watching whatever the hell was on TV. 

At least, that’s how your day started. 

Around 7PM, you heard those heavy boots coming up the stairs and you bolted out of your seat to run to the door. When Hopper opened the door, you practically leapt into his arms. 

“Hey baby,” he laughed, stroking his fingers through your hair. “Hard day?”

“ _Long_ day,” you answered, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re home early.” 

He walked inside and hung his hat on the coat rack, untying his boots as he explained, “Well, the other half of your present is gonna be here soon, and I didn’t want it you to get it alone.” 

“Other half?” you asked confusedly. “What’s the first half?”

“Me,” he replied softly. He then approached you and placed his hands on your sides, pulling you in to kiss you roughly. 

Your body practically melted into his grasp, your knees already beginning to get wobbly. Your hands found his shoulders and you pulled yourself in deeper, allowing yourself to gently rock your hips against his. His right hand slowly traveled up your shirt and found itself on your breast, swirling his fingertip around your hardened nipple teasingly. A soft moan escaped your lips as they crashed into his, and you-

_Knock knock knock._

You sighed heavily as he broke away from you, thoroughly annoyed by whoever was behind the door. 

“Other half’s here,” Hopper said, opening the door to let in…Larry Kline?

“Hey there, (Y/N),” Larry greeted in a joyful manner, excited for whatever was about to happen. “Surprised to see me?”

You looked over at Hopper uncomfortably. “I don’t understand why Mayor Kline is my other present.”

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Jim began, “Larry was your calculus teacher in senior year.”

You swallowed hard. He didn’t know about the incident, did he? “Yeah? And…?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you had sex with him to get an A in the class? He gave you forty seven orgasms?” 

Fuck. 

“Who told you-“

“You did, sweetheart,” Kline spoke up, closing the door behind him as both men walked towards you. “Hop here told me you got a little drunk last weekend and you told him all about our little arrangement.” 

_Fuck._

“And, you see,” Hopper started, “I really don’t think anyone can make my girl come harder than I can.” 

“So we decided to have a little, say, friendly competition,” Larry explained. 

“But _only_ if you’re comfortable,” Hopper interjected. “We just want to see which one of us can fuck you better.”

Your head began to spin violently as you looked between the two men who were only a few feet away from you. They were so intimidatingly attractive yet so incredibly different. Hopper towered over you, the fabric of his police uniform clinging to his chest. Larry stood only a few inches taller than you, dressed professionally in suit slacks, a white dress shirt, red tie, and matching vest. Both of their eyes stared holes into you as they awaited an answer.

“Hopper…?” you quirked an eyebrow, chuckling nervously. “You…you’re okay with this?”

Hopper never shied away from being the possessive and jealous type, so this proposal was confusing to you, to say the least. Hopper walked towards you and placed both of his hands up to cup your cheeks softly.

“I just want you to feel good,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your lips. “The real question is, are _you_ okay with this?”

You whimpered against his lips before nodding your head against his, pawing at his shoulders, “Y-Yeah.”

You heard Larry snicker wickedly behind Hopper’s form, prompting Hopper to part from you, “Why don’t you go and wait in the bedroom,” Hopper suggested, rubbing your hips slowly. “Get comfortable, freshen up…whatever you need to feel comfortable.”

You swallowed audibly before nodding your head submissively. You walked past Hopper and met Larry’s deep blue eyes, a shiver running down your body as you recalled the last encounter that the two of you had. He winked at you and licked his bottom lip seductively, his eyes now raking over your form. You looked away shyly and found Hopper’s bedroom, quickly changing into a set of matching lace lingerie, including a push-up bra and hipster underwear. You fluffed your curls around your face before sitting in the middle of the bed, crossing your legs as you waited for the men to enter.

-

“Before we do this,” Hopper started, taking his holster off of his waist and lying it on the sofa before he began to unbutton his shirt. “We need to set some boundaries.”

“I agree,” Larry responded, unbuttoning his vest. 

“You do not get to come in her,” Hopper warned, tossing his shirt off of his arms before taking his white undershirt off. “That is something that only I get to do, understand?”

“You know that you aren’t the only man who has ever come inside her, right?” Larry asked, a smug grin plastered on his face as he removed his own shirt.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure as hell going to be the last man to do it,” he said gruffly, unbuttoning his pants. “You can do whatever she wants you to do, just not that.”

Larry groaned in anticipation, “I can handle that.”

Both men walked towards the bedroom clad in only their boxer shorts, Hopper leading the way as Larry followed closely behind. You heard their footsteps and immediately covered yourself up on instinct, now suddenly shy. You weren’t sure what to expect, but the thought of having both men at once…well, you were already dripping through your panties in anticipation.

As the men entered, you allowed yourself to lower the blanket off of you. Sure, you were slightly intimidated, but you didn’t want to let either of them know. As Larry came and sat down next to you, Hopper shut the door softly behind him. He then found himself on the opposite side of the bed, reaching up to tuck your hair away behind your ear. Hopper could feel the nervousness radiating off of you, and he felt the need to soothe you before things went too far. 

“Hey, if you’re nervous, it’s okay,” Jim whispered, holding your face in his hands. “We don’t have to-”

“No, I’m okay,” you smiled, letting the weight of your head press into his hands. “Let’s see which one of you can make me come harder.” 

Both men took your response as a clear communication of consent, and almost immediately, their hands were on you. Their movements were almost too quick to process. You ended up straddling Hopper as he kissed you deeply while Larry found his way behind you, placing kisses on your neck as he unclipped your bra. You allowed the straps to fall off your shoulders, Hopper lazily tossing the garment across the room. His hands found your breasts before Kline even had the opportunity to, but he knew what he was doing. Larry reached around your stomach and slowly trailed his hand down lower and lower until it found the hem of your lace panties, causing your breath to hitch against Hopper’s lips. His fingers slowly lowered themselves until they discovered your clit, and he began to circle it gently. 

“After all these years, she still gets wet for me,” Kline teased in your ear, teeth grazing the lobe. 

Hopper stopped kissing you and looked up at him. “That’s for me. She’s been wet all day waiting for me, right baby?” 

You let out a quiet moan, rocking your hips against the fingers teasingly roaming their way up and down your slit. 

“No,” you answered honestly, biting your lip as Hopper pinched your nipples gently. “I wasn’t until the both of you got here.” 

“That’s cute. She wants both of us,” Larry chuckled darkly. “Seems to me you’re even sluttier now than you were during your senior year.”

You whimpered high in your throat, throwing your head back against Larry’s shoulder before grabbing his blonde hair tightly in your fist. His lips found yours, rubbing against your mouth before sliding his tongue past your lips. You moaned, bucking your hips up into his hand as his tongue massaged yours lightly.

Hopper looked at the both of you as a blush crept over his neck, a battle of lust and jealously fighting it out in his head. He reached up to cover the globes of your breasts, squeezing harshly in an effort to get your attention. When it failed, he sat up, grabbing your neck so that you parted from Larry’s mouth and kissed him, instead.

Kline tutted his tongue against his teeth, trailing his fingertips down your bare back as you got lost in your boyfriend’s heady kisses. Your head swarmed with lust, you hips bucking quickly as Larry kissed down your back.

“You’re such a slut for this aren’t you?” Larry teased, kissing his way up your spine before pulling your hair aside. He pressed kisses down your neck as goosebumps began to form.

You moaned into Hopper’s mouth, gripping his face in your hands as the sensations of both of their hands on your body made you lost in space, “Oh my fucking god.”

“What do you want, baby girl?” Hopper growled, his hands traveling behind your body to grab your ass in his large grasp.

“Fuck me,” you whimpered, gripping onto Hopper’s shoulders. “Fuck me, daddy.”

“I believe she’s speaking to me,” Larry quipped from behind you, pulling your body up against his bare chest. You whimpered into the air as his hands encompassed your front, continuing to press wet kisses down your neck. 

“I don’t think so,” Hopper growled, pulling you towards him. “I’m her daddy.”

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as Hopper’s hand joined Larry’s in your underwear, fighting with one another to rub against your clit. Both men’s hands on you had you squealing in pleasure, your thighs trembling as you felt yourself near the edge.

“I, _oh fuck_ , I-” you mumbled, biting your lip.

“What do you want, baby?” Larry whispered in your ear.

“Give me your cock,” you whimpered to the both of them.

“Where do you want it?” Kline growled. “You want us both at the same time? Fucking both of your holes?”

You whimpered, your hands flat against Hopper’s chest, “Oh, fuck, _please_.”

“Get on your back,” growled Hopper, prepared to give the best performance of his life.

The two men moved eagerly so that you could get where they needed you, and you found yourself on your back in the middle of the mattress. Hopper moved so his torso was in between your legs and reached up to pull your panties down. As they dropped to the floor, you closed your legs impulsively, and both men groaned at the sight. 

“Keep ‘em open, baby,” Kline ordered, grabbing between your thighs and opening them up. He took his place kneeling on the bed near your face, boxers now off, ready to shove his cock into your mouth. 

Hopper slid two fingers up and down your glistening slit, moaning at the sheer sight of you. “I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet, baby girl…”

You dropped your head heavily on the mattress and pushed yourself downwards onto his fingers. Looking Larry in the eye, you licked your hand, and wrapped it around his cock, stroking his member sloppily. You were too distracted by Hopper’s motions to focus on anything else. 

“Fuck, Hop, _please_ ,” you whined, gripping into the sheets with a free hand. 

“Please, what?” he asked, slowing his hand motions immediately. “Use your words.”

“I _need_ your mouth on me,” you moaned, closing your eyes tightly. “Fuck me with your tongue.”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, his lips wrapped around your clit, his tongue rapidly licking in a repetitive motion. You cried out, both hands finding his hair and pulling it tightly, causing Larry to be disappointed by the loss of contact. 

“Let’s put that filthy mouth of yours to good use,” he growled, placing the tip of his cock at your lips. You opened your mouth willingly, taking as much of him as you possibly could. Your tongue swirled around every inch of his length before he pulled out and lifted your head up to look at you for a moment. “You have experience sucking cock, don’t you?”

Hopper moved his mouth away from you to interrupt, “Well, she sucks mine every night, so I’d imagine she’s pretty good at it.” 

Larry rolled his eyes in response. “Didn’t know you were okay with dating such slutty girls, Jim.” 

“Fuck, _please_ , just _stop_ arguing and fuck me!” You yelled, your body desperately aching for more attention. 

Hopper narrowed his eyes in Larry’s direction as he continued to pump his cock in and out of your mouth, a smug grin plastered on his face as he grunted somewhat theatrically with each thrust. Your eyes began to water as Hopper re-buried his face in between your legs, the sensations of Hopper’s mouth against you and Larry’s cock hitting the back of your throat becoming almost too intense to bear. You moaned around the length in your mouth, bringing a free hand up to cradle the man’s balls in your soft grasp.

“Fuck, you taste so fucking good,” Hopper growled against you, his fingers never ceasing their assault, occasionally crooking upwards to rub deliciously against the grooves of your walls. “Think you can come for me, baby girl? Make that cunt come all over my fingers like a good little slut?”

You screwed your eyes shut, releasing Larry’s cock from your mouth with an audible pop, bringing the hand that once held his sack up to rub up and down his shaft. You arched your back, a stream of curses flowing from your mouth as you felt the coil in your lower stomach begin to snap. With a shout, you began to clench around Hopper’s fingers, your head spinning and eyes crossing as your orgasm flooded through you in waves.

“Oh, fuck,” Hopper whispered against you with a smile. “So fucking tight and wet when you come.”

Larry chuckled above you, replacing your mouth with his hand. You looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a breathless smile as you watched him pump himself a few inches away from your face. 

“My turn,” he chuckled, licking his lips like a predator who was about to pounce on its prey. 

He stepped away from the bed and walked over between your legs, nudging Hopper out of the way as he placed his hands on each of your knees.

Hopper scowled at him, shaking his head before returning his attention to you, kneeling at your side before bending over and caressing your face, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “You okay?”

“Mhmm,” you moaned, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck so that he would smash his lips against yours.

Larry bit his bottom lip and began to spread your legs wide, grasping his cock before guiding it to your still-quivering entrance. You tensed up as you felt his member begin to stretch you out, causing you to gasp into Hopper’s mouth. While he wasn’t as thick as Hopper, he was definitely longer, hitting certain parts of you that you didn’t even know existed. You hissed, automatically wrapping your legs around Larry’s waist as he bottomed out. 

While every part of you was on fire, there was a small piece of you that longed for the thickness that only Hopper could give you. As if he read your mind, Hopper brought a finger down to rub along your jaw, smirking when you met his eyes with your large doe-like ones. It distracted you from the man currently railing into you at the foot of the bed.

“You want my cock?” he groaned, kneeling straight up as he held his large cock in his hand. 

“Yes, please, fuck,” you hissed, your eyes filled with lust and desire as you gawked at Hopper’s length, wanting more than anything to put it in your mouth.

Hopper grinned wickedly, pressing the head of his cock against your lips before you opened your lips and took him into your mouth.

Seeing as Hopper was winning at getting your attention, Larry’s hands flew up to your neck and squeezed tightly, using the leverage to rock your body down onto his length. Hopper kept his cock in your mouth, knowing you’d still be able to handle it. You let out a muffled moan through your nose as Larry angled himself so he was hitting your g-spot _every_ time, and you were sure you would squirt. Hopper knew that, too, by the way your body began to almost vibrate with every motion they gave to you. 

“Don’t you dare squirt, baby,” he threatened, taking his cock from your mouth as he allowed you to catch your breath. “That’s for me, and only me.” You nodded rapidly in agreement, unable to form a coherent thought with all that was being inflicted upon you. 

Larry leaned over your body and pressed kisses to your neck without slowing the pace, before whispering, “After all these years, your pussy is still so fucking tight. Yet, here you are, taking two cocks, proving to me you’re still a fucking slut.” 

The combined pressure of his body weight and dirty whispers sent heat directly to your core, and you could quickly feel yourself building up with each brutal thrust of his hips. 

Hopper, knowing you needed a break to breathe for a second, wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, using a free hand to travel down and rapidly circle your clit as Kline rammed into you, over and over again. His lips sucked and tongue swirled in time with the motions, and, before you knew it, you were sent over the edge a second time, your cunt pulsating and throbbing from the stimulation. You didn’t squirt as instructed, but you were dripping twice as hard, the sheets completely soaked. 

Larry pulled out and you winced at the loss, grabbing tightly at the sheets. 

“Surprised you kept her so virgin-like after all these years,” he teased Hopper before leaning down to kiss you passionately. His lips were nowhere near as rough as Hopper’s and he kept his face cleaner, but you still loved it.

“If you think her pussy’s tight, you gotta try that ass,” Hopper replied before opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand and sifting through it. 

“Didn’t know you were an anal girl,” Kline whispered against your lips, and you moaned against them. “Want me to put it in your ass, too?” 

“ _Please_ ,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in as you kissed him back. 

“That’ll be my job, baby girl,” Hopper whispered in your ear unexpectedly, causing you both to jump. “We just gotta lube you up first.” 

Larry stopped kissing you and moved off of you to stand near him. “I can stretch her out. I’ve got this,” he offered as Hopper uncapped the generously sized bottle. 

“I don’t think so, Kline,” Hopper spat, holding the lubricant away from him. 

Larry reached to grab it, “Jim, just give me-“

“I’ve got it, Larry!”

The two fought back and forth over your naked body with the bottle for a minute before they both squeezed too hard, the massive bottle bursting all over the three of you. You didn’t mind, though; you loved it messy.

The two men looked at you for a minute, admiring your now slick, glistening body. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Hopper breathed out, trailing a full hand down from your chest to between your legs and smearing the lubricant as he traveled. 

Larry’s hands found you, his hands moving everywhere that Hopper missed. Their large hands stroked every inch of your skin, making you feel like you were on fire. Hopper’s talented fingers eventually found your asshole, circling a generous amount of lube around your entrance, drawing out quiet moans from your lips. 

“You ready, baby girl?” Hopper asked in a much lighter tone, one filled with concern rather than lust. 

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” you reassured, running your fingers through his hair and looking into his eyes. 

Hopper grinned up at you, a twinkle in his eye, before he inserted a digit inside of your hole. 

You winced at the stretch but began to moan at the foreign feeling. You and Hopper had experimented in this department only a handful of times, but each time he was so incredibly gentle that it quickly became your favorite thing to do with him. You looked down at him with a small smile, whimpering once he slowly added a second finger. Larry cupped your jaw and led your lips to his, kissing you roughly as you bucked down onto Hopper’s thick fingers.

“I want it,” you whimpered against Larry’s mouth, whining as you bumped your nose against his. “Please, I _need_ you. Need you both, oh _fuck_ , please.”

Hopper pressed a kiss to your inner thigh as he slid his fingers out of you, looking up at Larry with a quirked eyebrow, “Come on, Kline. You heard the lady.”

Larry rolled his eyes at the rugged tone, pressing a kiss to your cheek before he joined Hopper at the edge of the bed, the both of them looking at you with hungry eyes.

“Fuck, look at you,” Kline growled, his voice deeper than you had ever heard, causing your walls to clench down. “So fucking desperate for it, aren’t you?”

“Such a needy little girl,” Hopper groaned, stroking his cock before he sat down on the bed next to you. “Come on, get on daddy’s lap.”

You sat up and crawled towards them teasingly, both of their eyes locked onto you. When you made it to Hopper, you kissed him gently for a moment, before positioning yourself between his legs, your back facing him.

Hopper moved his tip between your ass cheeks, finding your entrance quickly and pushing himself in slightly. You winced at the stretch, grabbing onto his leg for support. Hopper’s hands found your hips as Larry watched the two of you, stroking his cock with some of the lube that had ended up on him. 

“Take it at your pace, baby,” Hopper purred, kissing your neck gently as you slowly eased yourself down onto his thickness. “You’ve got this.”

The stretch burned like hell, but you _loved_ the feeling more than anything else. You loved being filled up and feeling completely owned by him. With every additional inch you took, your breathing got heavier, until you’d finally made it all the way down. 

“There you go,” Hopper groaned out in praise, his hands roaming up your torso as he placed sloppy kisses on your neck and shoulders. “So good for me, baby girl.” 

“Fuck yourself on him,” Larry whispered as he moved in to kiss you passionately, holding your face in his hands as yours found his cock. 

You slowly lifted yourself up on Hopper’s length, and fell back down as the two of you simultaneously cried out. With what was left in the bottle, he poured lube onto his cock to make it easier for you. With the additional slickness, you were able to gently speed up your pace until you were fully riding him. 

Hopper grabbed your hips and took over, forcing you up and down his shaft rapidly as Larry whispered into your ear, “you want a second cock, baby? You ready for another?”

“ _Yes_ , daddy,” you moaned loudly, bracing yourself on his shoulders. 

Unexpectedly, Hopper slapped your ass hard as you continued to take his thrusts. “That’s not his name, slut.” 

“It used to be a long time ago, long before you,” Kline growled in response. He stood between your legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders for support. He rubbed your clit for a second with his tip, and Hopper stopped to allow you easy entry. Carefully, Larry pushed himself into your tightened cunt, keeping his eyes locked on you. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” you whined, your fingers grasping for something as you threw your head back into Hopper’s shoulder. Given this was a new experience for you, you didn’t expect it to feel so good. Your back was completely pressed against Hopper’s chest; his hands were still wrapped around the front of you, holding your breasts in his hands in an effort to try and soothe you through the feeling of being thoroughly stretched. 

“You’re doing so amazing, baby,” he whispered in your ear. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

You laughed quietly as you settled into both of them before joking, “I think I’m doing good for my first round at this.”

“You’ve never taken two guys at once before?” Larry asked, taking your neck into his grasp. “I thought you were supposed to be a slut.”

“Oh, _I am_ ,” you replied eagerly, carefully rocking your hips downward to feel both of them. You already knew you wouldn’t last long when they started moving. 

“She’s excited,” Hopper said in a deep tone, pinching your nipples between his finger and thumb. “We better take advantage of that before it’s too late.”

You hissed loudly into the air, the feeling of both of them inside of you making your thighs quiver. Their thrusts began soft, but, before you knew it, they began to rail inside of you without any hesitation. You felt your consciousness detach from your body, only focusing on the pleasure and sensation of being filled overpowering your frame. With a dull whimper, you dared to open your eyes slightly, peeking down to look between your legs. You almost came just from the filthy image that was there.

“Oh, _fuck!_ Yeah, shit, right there. Don’t f-fucking stop, _feels so good_ ,” you whined, grinding your hips down to meet both men’s thrusts.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Hopper growled out against your shoulder, pressing wet and sloppy kisses along your back as his grip around your torso tightened. 

“Touch me, daddy,” you sobbed, bringing your hand up and behind your head to lace your fingers in Hopper’s hair. “Please, please, please.”

“You want me to make you come, princess?” Hopper asked smugly, a smirk on his lips as his breath began coming out in spurts. “I’m the only one who can make my baby come, hmm?”

“Yes, daddy, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” you panted, turning your neck so you could look deep into his eyes.

Larry continued to pound into your heat, his own senses vanishing as he focused on making himself come. While you enjoyed every inch of the both of them inside of you at once, as you looked into Hopper’s eyes, you knew who you belonged to. And you fucking loved it. He was the only man who could ever give you what you wanted, the most selfless lover a woman could ever desire. 

“Please, touch my clit,” you whispered against his mouth before smashing your mouth against his in a passionate dance.

Hopper hummed into your mouth as his tongue rubbed against your own, sliding one hand down your torso slowly before beginning to rub circles over your throbbing clit. You gasped into his mouth, tears beginning to stream down your face as you felt pressure begin to build in between your legs. You knew what was about to happen, and you were thrilled.

“Come for me,” Hopper growled into your mouth, his other hand releasing its grasp on your breast in order to hold your head in place. “Come all over his cock, baby girl.”

You sobbed high in your throat, the pressure within you snapping all at once. You felt your walls clench down on Larry’s cock, your ass tightening impossibly taut over Hopper’s member as you felt a familiar wetness begin to release. You gripped onto Larry’s shoulders, you face still touching Hopper’s, and screamed as you felt your release spread, pushing Larry’s cock out of you as you squirted all over him and onto Hopper’s upper thighs.

“Oh my fucking god,” Larry whined, fisting his cock rapidly until his came over your stomach in thick ropes, blending seamlessly with the remnants of lubricant that coated your skin.

You wheezed against Hopper’s mouth, continuing to release as you thrust down onto him. He continued to rub over your clit before he thrusted his hips repeatedly inside of you, tensing when he came with a loud shout.

As Hopper filled your ass with his orgasm, you were panting heavily, pupils completely blown and every inch of your skin burning with a mix of desire and overstimulation. You took a minute to catch your breath before allowing him to pull out and lay your back on the bed. 

“God, you never cease to amaze me, sweetheart,” Hopper whispered with a pleased grin, running his fingertips gently over your shoulder. 

“Pretty damn impressive that you’ve still got it, (Y/N),” Kline teased as he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing his boundaries and knowing Jim was likely in charge of the aftercare. 

“How about we all get in the shower to clean up?” Jim offered, reaching out his hand to help you up. 

“All three?” you asked in a soft but eager tone. 

“If that’s what you want, baby,” he replied. 

-

The fit was tight for all three of you, but you didn’t mind being pressed in between them, naked and soaking wet. They each took turns at cleaning you up, both of them massaging your scalp with shampoo, making you feel like you were a complete goddess. They poured soap onto your skin more generously than the lube had been distributed, working diligently but slowly to have you for as long as they could. And, of course, you got one more quick round out of the whole thing, with Hopper pounding into you from behind as Larry played with your clit with the shower head. As you came for yet another time, they made sure to clean you up thoroughly and make you feel incredibly empowered. 

“Larry, it’s been fun, but you’ve gotta go,” Hopper said almost as soon as you got out of the shower and were collecting your towels. 

“That’s understandable, Jim. Thank you for letting me have one last go at my favorite student,” Kline replied, and you walked over to him to kiss him thoroughly for a moment. His hands traveled down your back and squeezed your ass tightly, and you moaned into his mouth. 

“Let me know if you ever wanna do this again, baby,” he murmured against your lips.

“That’s up to Hopper, but I’d be down,” you answered, kissing him one more time before you returned to Jim’s side. “Glad we got to do this again.” 

Hopper huffed impatiently before clearing his throat, nodding his head towards the living room for Larry to retrieve his clothing. With a tight-lipped smile, Kline turned on his heels and went to get dressed, you taking the opportunity to stare at his ass as he walked away.

Hopper turned to you and pressed a gentle kiss against your damp curls, “Why don’t you go and lay down, baby girl? I’ll be back in a bit.”

You looked up at him with soft eyes, smiling gently as you caressed his still-damp jaw. You pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, the oxytocin in your veins causing you to be extra affectionate, “Okay. Don’t leave me waiting for too long.”

“Never,” he smiled against your mouth, lightly patting your bare ass to send you on your way.

You patted your feet lightly over to the bed, not bothering to clothe yourself before sliding under the heavy duvet on top of the mattress. Your eyes watched the two men intently. The entire night had felt like some sort of vivid dream, but the soreness aching in between your thighs indicated that it had been anything but your imagination.

Hopper wrapped a large towel around his waist, water droplets still falling down his broad chest as he approached Larry from behind, smacking a large hand aggressively against his shoulder, “Come on, Kline. I’ll walk you out.”

Larry finished tying his shoes before he stood up and looked over his shoulder, shooting a soft smile and a sly wink in your direction before he walked with Hopper out of the cabin door. After the both of them had walked into the night air, Hopper turned to Larry with a smug grin, the look of achievement painting his facial features.

“Well, Larry,” Hopper said, putting his hands on his hips in an effort to intimidate the other man. “Looks like I won.”

Larry chuckled, looking down at his shoes, “She really loves you. I can tell by the way she is with you. It’s more than just a fuck. There’s something there.”

“She’s the best thing in my life right now,” Hopper said with a smile. “Why the hell do you think I would ask you to do this? Sure as hell wasn’t for me.”

“Look,” Larry said, fisting his hands into his pockets to fish his keys out. “If she ever wants to do this again, you know where to find me.”

Hopper rolled his eyes before nodding, “This doesn’t leave here, you understand?”

“Of course not,” Larry replied with a scoff, walking down the steps of the cabin. “If the town found out that the mayor had a threesome with the chief of police, well…let’s just say that you have nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” Hopper said gruffly. 

Without another word spoken between them, Larry got into his brand new Mercedes and drove off. Hopper sighed, rubbing his face with his hand before returning inside the cabin. He shed his towel at the door and walked over to the bedroom, intent on warming your body to sleep. 

When Hopper walked back into the room, you uncovered yourself just for his eyes to see. He looked down at your body and smiled, noticing the marks the two had unintentionally left on you. 

“Got a few bruises on your neck, babe,” he pointed out, tracing each one with his finger tips. 

“Kline chokes hard,” you admitted as you rolled over on your stomach to reveal the bright red handprint Hopper had left on your ass. “… but you spank much harder.”

He slapped your ass one more time for good measure before grabbing some lotion from the nightstand, squeezing a few drops onto your back. You leaned up into his hands as they firmly massaged each section of your muscles. 

“How are you feeling?” Hopper asked you softly as his hands moved to massage your inner thighs. 

“Sore, tired, worn out,” you answered, subconsciously rocking your hips down to get some possible friction, but he pushed you back onto the mattress. 

“I think you’ve had enough for one night, darlin’,” he laughed, rolling you over onto your back. “But my god, you did fucking incredible. You looked so sexy with two cocks inside of you and you’d never felt tighter.”

You giggled softly, leaning up to kiss him as you winced at the soreness brought by sitting up. He was quick to grab your back to support you and hold you tight so you wouldn’t fall back or be in pain. 

“I’ll go grab you some wine, Tylenol, and a heating pad, baby girl,” he whispered, easing your body back to laying down. “You just relax and let me do the work.” 

When you and Hopper had done everything you could do to ease the pain and bring you out of your lusty headspace, you curled up naked into his chest. 

“Thank you, Hopper,” you whispered as you were slowly falling asleep. “This was the best birthday gift ever.”

“Of course,” he replied, kissing your forehead. “Anything for my baby girl.”


End file.
